Mary dreams wild and gets serviced by Gray
by Graysmirks
Summary: Popular high school girls craves for her favourite manga character, Gray Fullbuster. As she studies in her room, she wet-fantasizes about him taking her. Her arousal goes in crescendo and Gray enters the room to service her well. 100% satisfaction.


**Mary dreams wild and gets serviced by Gray / Mary: The popular high school girl who developed a sickly crush on a** **fictional manga character** **Gray Fullbuster.**

In the last weeks Mary developed a crush on Gray Fullbuster. A fictional character from the manga and anime series Fairy Tail. Mary was one of the cool popular girls of high school. She was pretty, had friends, parties to go and above average grades. Very few people knew that she liked to read comics and manga as well as watching cartoons, included the Asian ones, aka anime.

Maybe it was because Fairy Tail was a long series with many chapters that Mary started to fancy Gray. Gray was the shady bad boy character who is very good at heart. The one which combines cuteness and manliness all packed up in an ideal body. The mysterious dude who seems to be tormented and heartbroken but manages to hide it well and any girl (or boy) would like to console and help. Yeah. Gray grew from the young gild freshman to the seemingly overconfident teasing stripper who breaks hearts and fight mages.

Mary didn't conform to just read the mangas, she soon entered devianart, tumblr and AO3 to consume heated up fanart and steamy hot fanfiction. He read fanfics of Gray banging hard Lucy, participating in orgies with guild members, banging Natsu… All the power of imagination to fantasize with his adventures and turn her on, to ultimately pleasure herself.

One afternoon, after high school, Mary was at her bedroom studying. She felt uneasy and restless. She wanted some action before keeping studying. She felt hot, it was summer and it was hot, she wore short jeans and a sleeveless top that showed her bellybutton. She slurped through the straw some coconut water she had in a glass. (Yeah, she was one of the popular, and behaved like that. Coconut water was still trendy, so she stuck to it.) She was thirsty, heated, frustrated. Sweat dripping down her tits. She needed to loosen up for a while. She put her hand below the top to grab her boobs. They were smooth and turgid. She fondled one of her nipples. With the other hand, slipped one finger across her belly and reached her sexy pants. She descended some inches more until she felt the slightly gritty growing hair. Yeah, she last shaved her peach five days ago. Then she changed her mind. -Wait, I gotta finish these exercises first…- She opened the Internet browser to search how to do the homework. But changed her mind again and opened an incognito browsing window. She searched for his crush. She preferred the more masculine version of Gray. The one in he usually leads the intercourse and acts all frolicsome and kinky. She found a short fan-fiction story. It started with Gray's description. With his deadly black long unkempt straight hair. How his hot bangs fell between his face and over his front. How his geometrically perfect sickly deep dark eyes could hypnotize her. How his insolent cocky smile could make her shiver. And his body. His hunky turgid muscles that could boldly fight enemies, hunt a bear and carry her to bed. The wide pecs with some body hair and its distracting nipples. The best place to lay your head on, breathe his smooth musky scent and feel his strong heart beat. And what about his defined abs and deep V lines? And his belly button and treasure trail heading to his majestic masculine attributes? At that point of the reading, Mary almost fainted from how intense was her mental representation of Gray.

She slid her fingers across her infinite legs, then she caressed his belly and slid her fingers under her pants. Again she felt the gritty touch and rubbed it. She kept rubbing lower, and felt her wetness. Yeah she was lubing hard her panties. She inserted one finger and rubbed the insides of her peach. Oh yeah, she started to moan and blush. She was so horny yet and so alone. She needed her beefy dude to go hardcore on her. She took off the short short jeans to leave showing the soaked small panties. The camel toe could be seen through the lubed fabric. In a flash of serenity she changed position. She left the desktop chair to jump into bed. She was so heated. She slid her top up to leave it around her neck. Her sweaty boobs were showing. Delicious delicate flesh from bobs to some peach hair could be seen. She introduced two more fingers deep inside and massaged her clit. She started to pant and moan, she could feel it, some relieve. But her slender fingers were nothing compared to Gray's, or to Gray's apparatus. She grabbed a dildo she had hidden between the mattress and the sheets. She licked to lubricate it and forcefully introduced it in her mouth. She was going rough! She was in position, had the tools and the mood to mentally sex Gray. She closed her blurry eyes and pictured Gray entering the room with cocky attitude. Gray came back from a mission; he fought some gangsters and jerks and was a little bit sweaty. As always he was wearing a black fitted shirt and black jeans. Mary got up from bed and approached Gray. She bended over him and licked her neck as she grabbed hard his butt. She was clearly taking the action since the beginning. She put one hand inside Gray's boxers to grab his ass directly and then slid the fingers down to the base of his balls. She lowered her face to suck one of Gray's fingers. She was teasing him, who started pumping blood to his manhood, which bulged still semi-flaccid under the fabric of the jeans. -Nice- said Mary. She pushed his trousers some inches down so Gray's ass was exposed. He smirked as he tried to hide a cute shameful blush. Gray caged her with his firm arms (still dressed) to the room's door. He started kissing her roughly. First, in her squishy lips, then in her neck. He striped his shirt as she admired and worshiped the sex god torso. She plunged his face in Gray's chest and they hugged. She grabbed the boy's dark long hair and slurped his nipples and chest hair with fruition. She could smell his manly scent, and an electrifying sensation traveled through her whole body. She had what she craved so much for (even though she was still imagining the whole thing lying covered in sweat in her bed. Gray moaned with husky voice "Mary!". Still going naughty against the bedroom walls, Mary bend over knees and put her face in front of Gray's crotch. She lowered his trousers and found his big member pushing behind the boxers. She grabbed his exposed hips and only using the mouth started licking, biting and playing with Gray's big cock through the fabric. She could smell and taste the precum that started to flow and soak his black underwear. Pheromones intoxicated her judgment. She felt so horny. She started massaging her crotch with one hand.

Tired of slurping fabric, Mary went up to slurp Gray's treasure trail and then down her boxers, she bit them and lowered them, showing the chunky meaty cock that Gray hold. She sucked it. First the uncut foreskin which she palpated with her tongue. Then with the help of hands, she retracted it and started working the exposed swollen gland. She wasn't satisfied with only cock, she also sucked his slightly hairy balls and touched greedily all his undies, from balls, hips and butthole to the smallest hair he had.

Gray was enjoying Mary and himself, but he was doing nothing, and he was the one who usually leads the action. As he hold and caressed Mary's head and hair, he separated her mouth from his cock and told her that that was enough. Now it was his turn. He lifted Mary to bring her to bed and leave her lying on her back. He boldly caged her with his big strong arms and kissed her bravely. He rubbed and kissed her from lips and neck to down her perfect tits. Naughtily and softly bit her nipples with great desire and kept descending in his journey to her warm wet cozy pussy. He plunged his tongue in her belly button, and then descended even more to rip off her fluid soaked pants. He saw exposed the appealing gorgeous pussy which was craving to be fucked rough. Gray touched ridiculously slow and softly with only one finger her clit, and with an evil smile teased her. Do you need help with something? The girl was awkwardly blushed and desperate to be pleased. "Fuck me already". - No, no, no, don't give me orders babe. We have all the time in the world. - The girl felt even pain because of how horny she was and how much she craved to be stimulated. Gray continued with husky but caring voice - but you know girl, I'm so hot I don't want to restrain myself any longer. And as he said that he separated Mary's pussy lips to plunge his tongue deep inside it. He smelled his partner scents and tasted abundantly her fluids. With fingers he helped his mouth fuck-face Mary as she screamed of pleasure. With the other hand he traveled and palpated the rest of her body. He put his fingers inside her mouth; he massaged her tits, played with her butthole… As he was doing all this with his head and upper limbs, he arched his body and rubbed his crotch to the sleeves leaving a track of precum. Gray, as he saw Mary getting close to the orgasm and felt himself also edging, he decided to first change the focus of his mind to avoid ending too soon and prepare her to be serviced by his penetrating member. He put aside some strides of his gorgeous (now sweaty) bangs to see more comfortably and prepared himself to dive and penetrate her lovely customer (he liked to picture himself like that). He plunged the leaking head of his big dick in Mary's pussy. -Damn!, Fuck!- Some swearing came out of their mouths. He felt the coziness and warmth of her squishy wet pussy. He smoothly but firmly thrusted in and out the tip of his dong several times to finally plunge his whole length deep inside her. Moans of pleasure sweetly blended with mild pain came out of Mary and sincere gasps from Gray. Gray thrusted with his hips in and out of Mary as her rock hard nipples danced along the movement. His torso muscles worked to keep him in position. Sweat covered both. As Gray kept fucking her at increasing speed and strength, he bended over Mary and pulled her stronger to penetrate her even deeper. His struggling cock could touch the end of Mary's cave with every thrust. Gray gasped that he was close and so did Mary. Mary arched her back and flicked her legs as she started to feel the overwhelming orgasm. Gray strongly hugged Mary as he tussled to give her the last thrusts and stopped holding himself any longer to cum abundantly and fill Mary with his warm thick white seed. As they both had the orgasm, they fell asleep (or fainted) instantly. Gray smirked and left his now semi flaccid cock inside Mary as they both fell asleep. White cum flowed out of Mary's pussy leaving both sex god bodies even messier.

The END

-Don't worry, no back-to-reality scene now. After orgasming, you may just fall asleep next to your reading platform. You can thank me later. ;)


End file.
